Beyblade: Cosmic Prophecy - Chapter 2: The Sacred Island
~ September 19, 8:55 A.M. Monday, Indian Ocean ~ Members of The Matrix stood focus flying around over the Indian Ocean inside their jet, searching for the island Tsuki and Taiyou lived on. Their brains set to one goal, and one goal only, in which that was looking for the ancient island called Angel's Island. At one window of the ship though stood two observant bladers. Who saw every little detail in every little thing they saw. Through their great observation they suddenly found Angel's Island. "Sir, Mr. Meta we found it!" exclaimed one of the bladers. "Yeah we did!" yelled the other one. "You did?" asked Mr. Meta in much surprise. "Show me." The two bladers showed Mr. Meta the island and Mr. Meta became very proud. "Good job, Connor and Cody," said Mr. Meta. "Keep up the good work and you'll get promoted." "Yeah!" they both yelled. "Stop the ship, turn around, then look downwards," said Mr. Meta to the pilot. From the pilot doing what Mr. Meta said, he saw Angel's Island. He then begin flying down to the island. The pilot flew down to the plane runway on the Island and begin landing. The pilot landed the ship right in front of the capitol building. They open the jet's door and they walked out of the jet. As they walked down there was a lady waiting for them at the doorway. "Welcome to Angel's Island," said the lady with a smiling face. "May I ask you what is your business here?" "We came here to see if the Cosmic Prophecy was true," said Mr. Meta. "Do you know if it is true?" "I will not answer that unless you tell me the reason on why you want to know if the prophecy is true or not," said the lady with a bit of an attitude. "Very well," said Mr. Meta calmly. "I am leader of this organization called The Matrix who's sole purpose is to keep the peace of this world." Mr. Meta dug out of his pocket fishing for his license of The Matrix. He found it and took it out putting it right in front of the lady's face so she could see the license. "Okay, yes the prophecy is true," said the lady. "Don't go telling the whole world though, because that would just be causing more problems." "We're aware of that, but thanks anyway," said Mr. Meta. "Your welcome, as long as your purpose is peace," said the lady. "Shall we go inside the Capitol building?" The capitol building was very detailed, being beige, with red roof tops, and grass fields on the top of the building. The capitol building also had an angel statue on top of it. "Sure, I can't wait to see what it looks like inside," said Rapheel. The Matrix and the lady went inside the capitol building. Rapheel took out his digital camera hoping to take a picture of the beautiful inside. "No photos," said the lady. "Why?" asked Rapheel confused. "If somehow someone gets a hold of that camera they'll know what this place looks like," said the lady seriously. "Oh no one will get a hold of this camera!" exclaimed Rapheel in confidence smiling. "We cannot take that risk," said the lady still serious. The inside of the capitol building was the same color as it is on the outside. It is beige and detailed with nice and soft red carpet. "Are you guys hungry?" asked the lady out of curiousity. "Yeah we're starving!" yelled The Matrix besides Mr. Meta. "What about you sir," asked the lady to Mr. Meta. "Yes I would like something to eat too, if it isn't too much work for you," said Mr. Meta. The lady cooked up a huge feast for all The Matrix members as they waited in the guest room of the capitol building. Two hours later she came to The Matrix and told them to follow her. She lead them to the dining room which had a huge table with a large amount of chairs and a whole bunch of food spread out. The Matrix quickly set down and begin eating. After 50 minutes they were all done eating. "Thank you for the breakfast," said each member of The Matrix one by one with the first being Mr. Meta. "What is your name by the way?" asked Mr. Meta. "My name is Lady Angela, and I'll be here to assist you on your time here at Angel's Island," said the lady. "Well are you ready to meet Tsuki and Taiyou?" "Yes we are ready anytime you are, Lady Angela," said Mr. Meta. "Very well then," said Lady Angela. Lady Angela lead The Matrix out of the backdoor of the capitol building, so they could go to the location of Tsuki and Taiyou. As they were walking to Tsuki and Taiyou's location, a sudden rumbling, loud noise came from the city parts of the island. "What was that?!" asked Lady Angela worried. "We're on it, Lady Angela, don't worry," said Mr. Meta. "Matrix, spread out!" The Matrix quickly dashed out all across the city to find what caused the noise. "The Matrix is on the job," said Mr. Meta. "Try your best to stay calm." "Okay," said Lady Angela still in a little bit of panic. The two stood there on alert while The Matrix searched.... Category:Beyblade: Cosmic Prophecy Category:CP Chapters